User talk:Humpheh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Urusei Yatsura Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Tidy Up List of Animated Media Actually I have a request after I finish that page. You know that I suck at editing Wikia pages all because I less visit this website along these months, but after I finish it, can you please help me to tidy up once again? Some of the spaces between the episodes lists are not the same. :( I'm just the one who provide accurate informations on Wikia, including Inuyasha Wikia. Thanks. X( Sango 珊瑚 04:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! :D If you provide the information, I shall try to format it and everything :D I am still learning about Wiki's xD --Humpheh 10:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Done with List of Animated Media I had finish all of the episode list, movie list and OVA list. Just help me check through whole page, including the introduction too. If you don't feel satisfy with the introduction, just edit it! Thanks. :D I had to edit the other pages right here too(if I can made it). :) Sango 珊瑚 10:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Please remember to include a link next time :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :Ahh sorry about that :) Thanks for adding one! :D --Humpheh 14:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) List of Urusei Yatsura's Chapters I always visit Furinkan's wbesite to check through the manga list of Urusei Yatsura. But when I type in Japanese words into it, I realise that I'm having a little bit problem on this. Look at the picture that placed at the right side. http://www.furinkan.com/uy/manga/index.htm This is the link about Urusei Yatsura Volume 1 Chapter Summaries. (Tankoban Version) http://urusei.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_published_media Urusei Yatsura Wikia's listed manga chapters. By the way, I wish to can read a little bit Japanese. XD Yeah, I'm not a Japanese, but I can read and type the words. My request is can you help me to find another references from website to show that which one is more accurate? After you find it, just inform me, thanks. O_o (That chapter list is pretty odd...) :Hmm, I don't know how to read Japanese at all. I searched on the internet for a while looking for another list, but couldn't find one. I could suggest just using the English names, and adding the Japanese later once we have found them out. What exactly is the problem you having with the list? Humpheh 14:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually both of them (Tankoban Version and Wide Version) produced by Shogakukan, but the chapter list is already mess up! O_O" And so I dunno what should I do...should I continue my work according to Tankoban Version, or just according to Wide Version. " Sango 珊瑚 04:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really know either :( Do what you feel is best. I remember seeing this: http://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Ranma_%C2%BD_manga a few months ago. If you scroll down to the manga section they have different columbs for Viz and SS manga publishing order on the left. Would that be possible for doing the Tankoban and Wide versions? Humpheh 12:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox episode Since Urusei Yatsura do not have any seasons, should we still need to add 'season' into the infobox? Sango 珊瑚 03:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking about that. It was there before I came on the wiki. Should I remove it? Humpheh 10:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may remove it. And sorry for the late reply, I didn't receive any messages right here. " Sango 珊瑚 03:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No worries :) It's all done now :) Humpheh 11:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hello there. I was wondering if you'd be willing to become an affiliate of the InuYasha Wiki. In case you don't know, InuYasha is a popular manga that was also written by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there Rowan. Sorry for my late reply, I have (am still am) on a break from this wiki. I think your proposal is very good and I will be happy to go ahead :) I would ask you to talk to Sango 珊瑚 about this for now, as they are the other admin at the moment. --Humpheh 20:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Inform Hello Humpheh, since you did not contribute Urusei Yatsura Wiki for several months, I decided to make an adoption request at Community Central to become an admin for some period. I wanna keep this wiki stays in the active point. Hopefully you do agree with my request. But as soon as you return, I'll let you become the admin once more, and I myself will quit from the job. Before I truly don't have any time to contribute any Wikia, I just wanna give out more assist as far as I can. Okay? :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:27, April 26, 2012 (UTC) w:Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Urusei_Yatsura_Wiki would be the link to that request. +y@talk 03:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sango :) I just want to start by saying sorry for not being active for the past few months. I became admin and then didn't come on leaving you to sort this wiki out on your own, which seems to be going great so well done ;). I think it's great that you made an adoption request, in fact, if I had remembered to come on last month, I was planning on trying to make you the admin because I haven't been active, and saw that you had through an email I got. You don't need to make me the admin again also, you will do a much better job than me ;) Keep up the good work ;D I shall try to help here and there when I have the time. Humpheh 08:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) It's okay about your absence at here, I just wanna try my best to expend this wiki. I have limited knowledge for this classic anime which created by Rumiko many decade ago and more to understand her other works like InuYasha. Even thought recently I'm the admin of the UY wiki, but it's still possible to keep your status as an admin. You know, you're the founder! Without you, this wiki is gonna wait to be appeared after many years! :) No matter what you are gonna be, I should keep you as an admin. You still have your power to contribute more for this wiki. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, Humpheh, I had make some changes at Main Page (without delete anything), hope you satisfy with the design, and I gotta say sorry for making this huge change without inform you earlier! I left a space for affiliation section because an admin from InuYasha Wiki requested you an affiliation since many days ago. Unfortunately you were not around at that moment. Perhaps you're the one who should make this decision. She left a message on your talk page, her name is Rowan. Please check back your message! :D :Plus, I switched featured episode and featured chapters into one in featured pages section by using tabber. It's nice to use it by expanding featured stuff without wasting the size, causing Main Page had limited space. Also, while updating news from UY Wiki, I add scroll box into the section. In other words you wouldn't have to delete the previous news all the time. I also filled vote and Twitter feed at narrow space for attracting more users to help us edit this wiki. :) That's all that I wanna say! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Ahh just had a look, looks awesome! :D Ahh I didn't see that. I shall have a look at the message and try to refer Rowan to you so you can make the decision. You have done a good job with the front page also :) Humpheh 20:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, fella. :) Actually I glad you're still here, I'm afraid I cannot contribute much for these weeks. I have a lot real life things need to be accomplish, hopefully I can still continue this job during my free times. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC)